Joker's past
by master-dono
Summary: Becoming a Joker was a strange experience, especially if he suddenly finds out he had a look-alike to deal with a rude one if he say so himself. He one day met the foreigner locked up in a dark cell, ignoring the warden's warning, he then finds out himself why it was so dangerous around the fragile little girl.
1. Chapter 1

Joker's past

Summary; Becoming a Joker was a strange experience for Jack…especially if he suddenly finds out he had a look-alike to deal with…a rude one if he say so himself…as he went on with life he then one day met the foreigner locked up in a dark cell, ignoring his counterpart's warning, he stubbornly finds out himself why it was so dangerous around the fragile little girl, will his life ever be the same when he finds out he was falling in love?

After quitting my last attempt of writing this story a friend of mine had been troubling me in ways that you would not understand and would not want to understand just because I didn't finish it...and so I will do my best to finish this! If it cost be my liver…..well not really…that's disgusting and quite inappropriate… Basically, this story will be White Joker's past and how started being a Joker, so don't go thinking it's an OC…other roleholders will be mentioned and such…..

I hope you like it. – smiles –

Disclaimer;I own nothing that involves H/C/J no kuni no alice ….thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1

This kind of day was what Jack hated the most…faceless whispering behind his back…gossiping until it was all over the dang world!

He was only 10 years old when he was picked as the 'Joker', gifted with two wine red eyes…..

He was proud at first…but found out soon that because of it, he was abandoned….

He saw it with his own two eyes, one night his mother and father attempted to leave him, as they were just about to leave, the mafias from the Hatter's mansion barged in and without hesitation…..killed them….

And was about to kill him as well if he hadn't ran as fast as he could….

And he couldn't believe it had only been the third period of time when it happened…he was now making footsteps at the Clover Tower, a kid about 2 years older than him, or so it seemed…..was leading him to who knows where….

The boy had a nicely combed black hair, making Jack quite conscious of his own messy and sweaty red locks….

"Look at that boy…..I heard he's the Joker's replacement…how sad…" Jack glared as his train of thoughts was interrupted by the faceless comments all over the hallway…

Oh how he wanted to just tackle them and strange them one by one until they were dead!

"We're here…."

Jack turned his attention back to the boy, who was now standing in front of huge double doors.

"Where exactly?" Jack raised an eyebrow as he stared curiously at the lizard tattoo at the boy's neck, not really paying much attention nor caring where he was anymore…

"The meeting…" the boy answered back as he went on and opened the door without much struggle considering he had a tiny body and that really was a huge door, and then walking ahead inside the room, which finally got the red head's attention as he followed behind immediately…as he did so he examined what was inside the room..

What he saw made him gap for moment…

He had never seen so many people with eyes in one room.

Strange people with eyes all sat around a huge table as if they were in a meeting or something, he then roamed around the table with his narrowed eyes….

There was a pink haired cat boy there…..who was sitting on the table instead of the chair….

Then a too brightly clothed teenager, he had brown hair…he was scolding the pink cat about something…

Jack shuddered at the teenager's outfit…so…yellow…..Ah it wasn't his business so he roamed somewhere else.

There was a sleeping mouse boy under the table, hugging himself…sucking in his thumb as he did so….

Jack stared awkwardly at the boy before shaking his head to look elsewhere…

There were only two adults in the room….

The main seat, or so it seemed like, a guy with an eyes patch…short gray hair stared straight at him smiling. How…creepy….he flinched.

"Come here boy!" the said man called out to him…the lizard tattooed boy nodded at him as he led him to the man…

He had a bad feeling about this…

"I am Lord Nightmare Gottschalk, the dream demon, and who might you be?" the man questioned.

" uh my name is Ja-

"Jack!What a strange name!" this man was mocking him or something!? Why did he asked he he already knew his name!

Jack gritted his teeth…eyes twitching…

"What a short-tempered boy." The man said, bringing his hand of top of the boy's head.

"My Lord…your hands will get dirty of you do that…"

"Don't worry Gray." The man smiled.

Jack glanced at 'Gray'…..so his name was Gray…he thought for a second before registering what the boy had just said…

'…will get dirty if you do that…'

Wait-he then examined himself…

He WAS dirty!

His white button up shirt nearly rip you can practically see his chest…his brown shorts was covered with dirt…he was missing a shoe…and a sock…

He felt really dirty…..

"You may go and clean yourself young man." The man Nightmare stated gesturing at Gray, who stepped up…

"Follow me..." Gray said before leaving the room with Jack, confused and dirty following behind.

Gray showed him to a room that can resemble a guess room…

Gray then turned to him.

"The bathroom is around the corner on the left…" he explained pointing at the direction.

Jack frowned at the boy's emotionless state…

"I don't owe you just so you know…don't expect a thank you…" he muttered.

Gray blinked once in confusion.

"owe me for what?" he questioned.

"For saving me…from those mafias…" Jack answered, already taking off his shirt and his one shoe…hissing every time he brush against some scratch all over his body…

Gray nodded understanding…

"I did not expect any gratitude…I was only ordered to do so from my Lord and nothing else…" he explained, walking towards the door…

Jack then stripped off his last piece of clothing…

Gray turned to him to say something when he saw the naked boy…before quickly turning the other way…

"Aren't you at least a bit ashamed that you are naked in front of me?!" the boy blushed, muttering something about 'indecency'.

Jack turned to him, arching his eyebrow.

"Does it bother you? Were both boys you know." He said.

"I-it's indecent and shameful!" then the boy ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hah?" leaving the Joker to stare at the door…

Jack, shrugging just went on with his cleansing….

While in the bathroom he founds some bandages on some cabinet…

After a few minutes in the bathroom, the boy came out with only a towel on his waist his bandages on his arms legs and face…

He found some clothes on the bed…

"Must've been that Gray person..." he muttered, drying his hair with the towel…

After a few more minutes…..

"Oh HECK NO….."his eyes twitching as he stared at himself a the mirror…

He was wearing a jester outfit…and there was even a hat to go with it!

He threw the hat across the room in pure frustration.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?"

His new 'outfit' only makes him more irritated about his role….

* * *

Flashback:

After running for what seemed like hours…Jack stopped his track…panting heavily.

"I-I think I lost them…" he then collapsed, letting the gravity take him down straight to the ground and then rolling over to stare at the dark sky…

He was all alone now…..his Mother and Father were gone…killed.

He really didn't care anymore…they were going to abandon him anyway…..and he knew those mafias would eventually start barging in….he heard some faceless talking about the mafia looking for the next Joker which for some bad luck reason…was him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. Listening to the silent night in the forest, he was indeed in the middle of the forest…lost, hungry and cold….

And he knew he could rely on no one anymore….

His friend made it clear that they didn't want him around them anymore…they avoided him, just because he was Joker….

Even his best friend Ace was taken away from him…..

The boy was also picked…he was now the knight of hearts…he was taken away one day by guards of the Heart Castle…and Jack hadn't heard from him since…..

All role holders were all replaced when both Jokers were killed by the foreigner…..and everyone knew that only the foreigner was capable of doing such a thing….

Then he happened…..

He really was alone…where would he go now…..?

"THERE YOU ARE!"

His eyes snapped open immediately at the voice….

He stood up grabbing for something he can use as a weapon which was a piece of stick….

It was those faceless mafias again….

"What do you want from me?!" he shouted glaring and trembling.

He had never been so scared in his life….

Ace was always there to protect him…saying some ridiculous thing about being a hero….

'ahahaha, they were weak!' he can almost hear his best friend saying….

He was going to die there…..

He closed his eyes as he saw one of the faceless mafia cocking their gun and then pointing at him.

"Bye...bye…brat."….

He waited and waited…..

But it never came…..

He opened his eyes only to see his 'killers' all bloodied and all on the ground unmoving….

Behind them was a boy with back hair…posing with his sharp twin sword….

"Come with me…."

* * *

End of flashback:

Jack barged inside the meeting room and then pointing a rude finger at Gray, who was serving pastries to the other people in the room…

"YOU!WHAT IS THIS!?" he motioned at his outfit…

He then glared at the pink cat when he started laughing…..

Gray turned to him…

"your clothes…" the boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A vein popped on the Joker's head….

He call this clothes?!

Before he can argue back at the lizard boy, the dream demon stepped in between them…

"That suits you well Jack or I should say…Joker…"Nightmare said the last part coldly making Jack flinch at the tone…..

He almost forgot he WAS Joker now…The jester….

He was right….

Moments later he was shown to his own seat….

"Everyone's attention please." Gray called out next to his lord.

All eyes turned to him.

"My name is Gray Ringmarc, and this is Nightmare Gottschalk, the lord of the clover town. We all stand here in this meeting for important purpose only." The boy then leaned back, letting his lord take charge.

"All replacements will be assigned to their new 'home'" the man explained.

Joker nodded frowning…well now he understood why he was here….

"Why should we listen to you!?" The pink cat stood up from his chair pointing a fingering at the man.

"You must be Boris Airay the Cheshire cat." Nightmare smiled, leaning back in his chair…

The said cat blinked before he smugly grinned at the mention of his role and name.

"I must be popular!" as the cat sat back down.

"Boris!I told you not to be rude to your elderly !" The teenager beside him scolded…

"Shut up old man!" the cat shouted back.

Was it just him or did he saw Nightmare's eye twitch at the comments…probably just him….

"Now now…." Nightmare started…

"You must be Mar-"

"GOLAND!my name…is Goland…" The teenager interrupted, earning a few confused look from everyone.

Nightmare blinked.

"Yes, his name is in fact…Goland." Then the dream demon's face twisted as if he was trying hard not to laugh.

There was a moment of silent until Gray cleared his throat.

"Uh…right!right…"Nightmare straightened up before clearing his own throat…

"Gray is my assistant if you must know." Nightmare motioned to Gray at his side who nodded to everyone…

"Before starting the 'meeting', you may call out your given name if you wish we have all day." Nightmare yawned, resting his elbow on the table.

"We are Vivaldi, the queen of hearts." As the girl with purple hair said this, there was suddenly groans and sighs all over the room.

The 'queen' sat back down as if she heard nothing…

Before anyone else got the chance to say something…The door slammed open revealing a boy with brown hair…

"Oh Hi JACKS!I think I'm in the right room this time!AHAHAI got lost while trying to find the bathroom!" I was Ace…

Joker sweat-dropped…as he nodded back at his friend.

Ace walked toward some chair next to him, and sat down grinning widely…

Joker stared at the boy, arching his eyebrow as he did so…..

Ace seemed…different as usual…..sure he was always cheery but-he couldn't put his fingers into it…

Shrugging on his thought Joker turned his head away. He never did get the knight…

"Oh hey peter!" Ace wailed across the table startling Jack.

A boy with white hair and rabbit ears scowled at Ace's direction.

Nightmare watched the whole thing amused…

When nobody else seem to want to step up anymore, Nightmare started.

"Blood Dupre, the new Hatter" He called out searching for the boy…

And as expected, the boy sat there quiet and emotionless as he raised his hand…

Sweat-dropping Nightmare continued.

"starting tomorrow you will be living at the Hatter's Mansion, along with the tweedles, Dee and Dum." He then pointed at a corner where two toddlers were playing tag of war, only it wasn't a rope they were pulling…it was a gun…

Joker stared curiously.

Babies?

At the mention of their names the green haired twin turned to them with innocent eyes…

One fact joker discovered was that they had different colored eyes…one had blue eyes and the other red…

"Boris Airay."

The boy stood up eagerly.

"You are the Cheshire cat as for you may choose carefully on what territory you will be reside into…it's your choice…" Nightmare stared at the boy, who started thinking, bringing his index finger to his lip…

"The Hatter's mansion!no wait-the amusement park, people say it's fun in there!" the boys shouted, grinning childishly.

"Is that your last decision boy?" Nightmare questioned. The boy nodded his head vigorously.

"Mar-Goland." The next boy stood up with determine eyes.

"You will reside at the amusement park as the territory leader."

"NOO!Can I change about the amusement part thing!" Boris whined as Goland smirked at him.

"No you cannot-Ace the knight of hearts, Peter White the prime minister and Vivaldi the Queen of hearts will reside at the Heart castle as you already know." Ace grinned, Peter huffed in his seat glaring at Ace and Vivaldi.

Joker sighed…good to know he was the only one suffering….

"Pierce Villiers the door mouse will be at the Clover amusement part." The said mouse nodded hesitantly as he scotched closer to the Joker when Boris turned to him with narrowed eyes.

Joker just sat there unmoving at the scene…the mouse was too close for his liking…even his own mother was never this close to him…

"Jack, The Joker jester will be residing comfortably with his counterpart." Nightmare said.

Counter…part? he was going to live with someone else?

"The Joker warden." And then it clicked Joker…it was a good thing he wasn't alone right? …right?

* * *

AH! That…was…..long…..for me.

I hope you all enjoyed it….i don't blame you if you didn't.

Some details will be explained in the later chapters…such as Elliot not being there…Gray , supposed to be the assassin… nightmare as an adult…and Joker the warden…

This was supposed to be all sad, but I failed to write the tragedy…I have never written a sad story so please keep up with me…

Thank you for reading and I will try my best to finish this story.

Please review.

Prison**Wikipedia:** A prison is a place in which people are physically confined and usually deprived of a range of personal freedoms.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo minna

Thank you for the review…I feel quite happy ^_^

I really didn't think anyone would review, in fact I didn't check my review list in this story 'till now, Arigatou minna.

And Joker acts like an adult in this story considering he's only 10…Well this IS wonderland, so kids in their world acts differently than in ours…

On with the story…..

I don't own H/J/C no kuni no Alice.

* * *

(From the last chapter)

"Jack, the Joker jester will be residing comfortably with his counterpart." Nightmare said.

Counter…part? He was going to live with someone else?

"The Joker warden..." And then it clicked Joker…it was a good thing he wasn't alone right? …right?

Chapter 2

The next spin time of the period Jack woke up in the same guess room, confused and irritated….

He was never really a morning person…at least he didn't woke up in the middle of the night like he would usually do, because Ace kept throwing rocks on his window demanding in his own idiotic way that he get up to 'play' with him…seriously he was 10 years old…..there was more important thing than 'playing' out like a child…he was old enough…

Jack frowned as he got up from the soft bed, bags in his eyes.

And then yawning, at the same time stretching his aching back…he had to remind himself not to fall asleep sideways because his back felt like breaking anytime now…

And where the heck was he?!

As he thought this memories from the preview cycle period flood in his brain, as he slowly slumped back into the bed….

The mafias…Gray saving him…the 'meeting'…..the shower and the…jester outfit(Frowning even more at the thought)…and then something about his counterpart…the other Joker…

He never really met the previews Joker, everyone else kept saying it was best that he didn't…of course that was when he was still a faceless, when everyone else still cared for him…now they all hate him, because-

"I'm Joker…" He said, blankly staring at the ceiling.

What now….?

KNOCK KNOCK

As if in cue there was a loud knock on the door.

Sighing, Joker got up lazily to answer it.

"JOKER!" he didn't have time to reply when he was tackled down hard straight to the floor.

It was Ace…

"Did you just call me Joker?" he glared at the boy….

"Of course!That's your name now silly!" The boy finally pulled away from him…

"I still have a name you know…" Joker gritted his teeth…

First it that Nightmare person now Ace…?

"Aww~ but I like the name Joker!It's all mysterious!" Ace reached out his hand to help him up.

Joker's frown widened as he took the knight's hand….

"And…" Ace continued, his eyes hiding behind his bangs.

Joker arched his eyebrow as the atmosphere around the room went cold….

"We're going to be enemies from now on…." Joker flinched at his friend's tone.

Did he heard right?

Ace slowly lifted his head to face him, revealing cold red eyes staring at him….

"You're hurting me let go you idiot!" Joker glared, struggling as he tried shoving the boy's hand which was tightening around his every second.

"Be prepared…Jacks…someday we would face each other again…and I'll be strong…" Ace's eyes narrowed.

Joker stared at him with worried eyes, afraid.

What was he talking about? Wasn't he the strong one between the both of them since the first day…? And he was the one relying on him on everything…

"And when that day comes….."Ace then took his chin to hold his face in place…close to his.

"…..I'll kill you…"

Joker flinched as he heard someone stomping their way…

"ACE!You idiotic knight, I know you are there!" Peter then stomped inside room…revealing Ace smiling his idiotic smile.

"Oh hey Peter!" Ace waved his hand, his grin still intact.

Peter glared at the boy, arms crossing against his chest.

"We're going…" He gritted his teeth.

Ace blinked for a second before grinning once again.

"Right!Ne Joker, I only came to say goodbye!I'll be in the Heart castle from now on!And I'm the knight!" Ace turned to him.

"I'll be the hero from now on!" Ace then pulled him by the wrist, and then giving him a bear hug.

"…I'll be the hero like I've always wanted…" Ace whispered into his ear, and then the boy pulled away…saying his last goodbye before leaving the room with a glaring Peter following behind him, slamming the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Joker still stood there, staring at the same spot his best friend was standing on…if he can call him a friend anymore….

Since when was Ace so…cold? Was it because of the rule that's telling them to be enemies from now on? Or he was really hated from the start…He didn't understand…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Joker?" startled, he looked at the door.

Slowly the door opened…..it was Gray.

"My lord had" asked me to get you." The boy said bluntly.

"What for?" Joker questioned his face pale at his previews event with the knight.

Gray shrugged his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"He did not inform me."

* * *

After a few several more minutes, Joker followed Gray wearing his jester outfit once again.

At Nightmare's office

Joker observed the room uncomfortably.

It was messy and full of files of papers everywhere…it was dark too, only a lamp on the table lighting the huge room.

Curtains blocking the lights from the room….

"I have brought him my lord." Gray bowed slightly.

"Hm?" nightmare peeked from the stack of papers in his table, his face pale as if he was really sick.

Gray stepped to the side, so that Joker could step up.

"What did you need me for?" The boy questioned, looking up at the high desk.

Big red eyes in confusion

"Sit down Joker" Nightmare glared, struggled lining up the papers to the side of the desk so that he could see that red head child.

Joker blinked before doing what's been told, but struggling himself because the chair was too high so he had to grab onto the arm chair, and then using his knee to support himself up the chair.

Sighing after succeeding this difficult challenge, he looked up at the dream demon.

Gray stood beside his lord, emotionless as ever.

Nightmare cleared his throat, straightening his posture as he looked down at the boy before him.

"Joker." He started, earning a glare from the red head.

Wasn't he Jack just the day before?

"I believe you know the duty of a Joker…" Nightmare brought his elbow to the desk, supporting him as he stared coldly at the boy.

Joker nodded, frowning.

"I do"

"I trust that you don't hesitate on your role" The boy furrowed his eyebrows together nodding once more.

There was a silent when Joker finally snapped.

"What do you want from me?!" The red head got down from the chair, glaring at the man.

"Nothing in particular~" Nightmare then gave him a smile, that even Gray looked up from his side in confusion.

Joker's eyes twitched, as he turned away from the dream demon and then silently walking out the door leaving the both role holders

* * *

Who needs them….

Joker found himself standing in front of the Clover Tower, standing at the huge building in front of him, just a few steps backwards, he'll be in the wood…to find his new place…..

The Circus

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Joker turned his head to the side.

It was that same pink haired cat, getting dragged by his territory leader.

"You'll be my slave from now on!" Goland pulled the cat by the tail this time, earning scream from the said cat.

"WAH-NOT THE TAIL!" At that they were gone, in the woods.

A mouse boy hiding behind the bushes came out looking afraid was about to followed the duo when a hand stopped him by the elbow.

Joker stepped a little closer to look, hiding behind a huge stone holding the Clover building.

It was a boy with black hair holding the red eyed Tweedle, blankly staring at the mouse boy.

"B-bloody-kun" The mouse boy stuttered.

Joker recognized him as the Hatter.

"Take the other brat and follow me…" the boy ordered, letting go of the mouse and then pointing at the blue eyed Tweedle at the ground, trying to reach for his brother.

"Y-yes…" the mouse did as told as he picked up the toddler in his arms, having trouble because the said toddler was too heavy for him.

And then they left…

Moments later Joker shrugged it off and went on his own way.

To the Joker's forest

* * *

"fufufufu"

Gray gazed at his lord, confused, as if he was waiting for an explanation.

"That boy is quite interesting…..this game will be interesting." Nightmare smirked, turning to face the boy beside him.

Gray merely stared back, as the dream demon leaned in, bringing his hand to ruffle his black locks

"Ne Gray, what happened to the March hare?" Nightmare tilted his head down the boy, who shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"I don't know…" The boy mused.

Sighing, the caterpillar crossed his arms.

"If that child had something to do with this…..I wish you luck…Jack."

* * *

Joker panted, his knees felt like they were about to collapse any moment now….

He had just run his way in the woods…how he hated every single minute of it.

It's reminding him of that time when those mafias were chasing him, and he was helpless and alone, but this time…he wasn't relying on Ace…..the Ace he knows was far gone nowhere to be found.

"Dang…it." His knees finally gave up, as they landed on the ground.

"A-at least I'm here now…." His eyes gazed at the arrows and doors attached to the trees, smiling weakly as he stared at the colorful sight in front of him.

This was his new home

"Oi!Get your butt up, it's pathetic just watching."

"AH!who's there!" Joker jumped, falling down on his bum, as he looked around the area.

"I'm right here you idiot!"Joker snapped his eyes at the sound.

"W-what the heck…." In his hands, he held a belt, a white belt that was decorated with black stripes…..but what held his attention was that tiny mask as he held in up to get a closer look.

"I'm talking to you!"

"GAH!" at that sudden shout, he dropped the belt to the ground.

"You scum!How dare you drop me!" the belt shouted at him, the voice was so loud it made the belt shake comically.

"W-who are you?" Joker scooted away from the belt.

"Tch…It'll be easier explaining like this…." The belt said, confusing the boy.

Suddenly the world around him started…..melting.

Wait-It WAS melting.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The trees were melting…the ground was melting…the sky was MELTING!What was happening!?

Snapping his eyes shut immediately, as he covered both his ears cowardly.

"Oi…" his eyes slowly opened, staring at the ground, and slowly but shortly he lifted his eyes.

It was like slow motion as stared at the cell in front of him, his eyes roamed around the toys on the ground…..the lights that adored the dark cell feet away from the ground, as he stared up the ceiling which was so far away from the ground he was kneeling into.

"Are you done day dreaming yet, it's stupid looking like an idiot, Oi!ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

Joker stared at the boy leaning into the cell, arms crossed.

There was another him…..

"GAAAHHH!Y-you-who are you?!" Joker pointed a finger at the boy, who was glaring at him.

The said boy uncrossed his arms as he took a step forward towards him, his hand revealing a bloodied clock, swishing it playfully at his side as he closed in forward.

"I'm Joker" The boy smirked, when he was close enough in front of him.

Was this counterpart that old man was talking about? He thought in fear.

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, and then bringing his tiny fingers to lift Jester's face closer to his, eyes narrowed suspiciously, his other hand held the clock in place as he did so.

"You look like me" he said blankly, snapping the jester's thought.

"I-I do" The jester stuttered as he stared back at the boy's red orbs.

"That's stupid…..But then again, I look handsomer than you." The boy smirked once again, letting go of his chin, as he stood up smugly, crossing his arms.

"WHa-No you don't!We look exactly the same!Are you a faker?!" Joker pointed a finger at him.

"Faker?!You're the faker; I looked like this my whole life!" The boy shouted back, pointing his own finger rudely.

"FAKER!"

"IDIOT!"

"STUPID!"

"NO YOU'RE THE STUPID CRYING IN THE FOREST!"

"I WASN'T CRYING I WAS RESTING BECAUSE I WAS TIRED!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T, JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE STUPID!"

"NO!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"YOU CUSSED!" the jester gasped at the boy.

"SO, I'm Joker I can cuss all I want!"

"Word cusser!"

"CRY BABY!"

* * *

And it went on for 55 minutes…

A few minutes of shouting at each other the both Jokers were now panting, running out of names to call the other.

"W-well you're a-a Clock stealer!" The jester pointed at the clock the other Joker was holding.

"Clock stealer-oh this?" the boy smirked as he pointed at the clock in his hand.

"YEAH!"

"I didn't steal this."

The jester wasn't buying it as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? If you didn't steal it then why would you have a clo-"Jack was interrupted, when the Joker laughed hysterically

"Let's just say that I was bunny hunting…..and this little guy was my first victim." The boy smiled darkly

"Hah? What are you babbling about now?" Jack glared at him.

"This thing right here is my first prisoner…..because he was breaking the rules."

"What?" Jack stared wide eyes at the clock.

"haaah…it's his fault, he was supposed to attend that meeting with that stupid old man."

"Nightmare…."Jack stared at the boy in fear.

"Ya, but then again, he should be thanking me. He was too cowardly to be the March hare."

W-what?

Jack felt all the color in his face leaving…

Now that he thought about it…the March hare was missing that time….

He then stared at the clock, so that was what it looks like...those clocks, just like his.

He could feel his consciousness leaving…and then suddenly everything was turning black.

"Oi!GET UP!I'M NOT GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE IF YOU COLLAPSE HERE!" was the last thing he heard before fainting.

* * *

Sorry if my grammars are bad…..

Being a guy and all, it's hard for me to write these kinds of things so excuse my grammars.

I feel like an outcast since only girls seem to write fan fiction.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please review

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, and thank you for those who reviewed, I appreciate it quite well.

And I thank some certain reviewers who didn't mind my gender.

Well If you are curious as to why I'm writing some otome game fanfiction about HNKNA…or how I even know of the game…well I was forced against my will on reading the manga…and I got into it because of all the weapons and all those such about clocks instead of the hearts…I like clocks for some reason, my evil incarnation sister showed me the word 'yaoi' and how it's all about guy doing it with another guys-why am I talking about this nonsense?

Let's start with the story, please excuse my grammars

* * *

(From last chapter)

He never really met the previews Joker, everyone else kept saying it was best that he didn't….of course that was when he was still a faceless, when everyone else still cared for him….Now they all hate him, because-

"I'm Joker…"

"Did you just call me Joker?" he glared at the boy….

"Of course!That's your name now silly!" The boy finally pulled away from him…

"And…" Ace continued, his eyes hiding behind his bangs.

Joker arched his eyebrow as the atmosphere around the room went cold….

"We're going to be enemies from now on…."

"And when that day comes….."

"…..I'll kill you…"

Suddenly the world around him started…..melting.

Wait-It WAS melting.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The trees were melting….the ground was melting…the sky was MELTING!What was happening!?

"GAAAHHH!Y-you-who are you?!" Joker pointed a finger at the boy, who was glaring at him.

The said boy uncrossed his arms as he took a step forward towards him, his hand revealing a bloodied clock, swishing it playfully at his side as he closed in forward.

"I'm Joker" The boy smirked

"W-well you're a-a Clock stealer!" The jester pointed at the clock the other Joker was holding.

"Clock stealer-oh this?"

This thing right here is my first prisoner…..because he was breaking the rules."

"yah, but then again, he should be thanking me. He was too cowardly to be the March hare anyway."

He could feel his consciousness leaving….suddenly everything was turning black.

What?

"Oi!GET UP!I'M NOT GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE IF YOU COLLASPE HERE!" was the last thing he heard before fainting.

(End)

* * *

Chapter 3

It was dark…

What happened? Where was he?

"I SAID-GET THE FUCK UP!" suddenly he felt hot liquid hitting him in the face with great impact.

"AAAH!" the jester sat up in a sitting position immediately, coughing and rubbing on his face at the great amount of heat raging into it. "WHAT IN THE-"

"Tch…awake yet you dumbass…" a mocking voice can be heard.

Jack turned his head to the boy warden who stood upon his figure, his hand holding onto a mug.

"WHAT'D YOU POUR ON ME?!" the jester screamed, though it came out more of a shriek as he glared up at his counterpart.

"MY SPIT!"

"WHAT?!GROSS!"Jack's face twisted, as if he had just eaten something really sour and then he began vigorously wiping his face with any article of clothing he had. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" the warden poked him in the chest harshly to prove a point. "Fainting like an idiot, leaving ME to clean up on your mess!"

"WHAT MESS!" the jester argued.

"YOU'RE THE MESS!" at this both the Jokers glared at each other.

Sighing Jack finally gave up, "What happened anyway?" he questioned, his eyebrows pushing together, pondering on what had happened in the first place.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

The jester gave him a glare. "Just tell me!" he groaned.

"Tch…I'm not going through all that trouble of explaining it to an idiot…" at that Joker walked away…leaving Jack sitting.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

"IF YOU AREN'T AN IDIOT THEN YOU WOULD KNOW I DIDN'T POUR FUCKING SPIT ON YOU IT WAS COFFEE!" the boy warden called out, as he continued his stroll his back facing the jester boy.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT YOU DRINK COFFEE! YOU'RE 10 YEARS OLD!"

* * *

A few cycle of the period, both Jokers had calmed down.

The boy warden was nowhere to be found, so Jack decided to explore the circus by himself, which he struggled finding with the entire cell maze blocking the hidden exit.

But as soon as he found his destination, he beamed happily to himself.

The place was…colorful, and he liked colorful things, because back in his former home, his parents never let colors adore their sanctuary, or the outside for that matter.

"Wow…" he stared amazed as he reached the stadium, though the seats were empty, the faceless workers were already there practicing their tricks here and there…all were oblivious of his presence so he decided to just watch from the background.

Gasping every now and then at the seemingly impossible tricks that wasn't even normal in humanity.

Until one finally took notice of him

"Mr. Joker sir?"

Shrieking, the boy turned to the sound…

The faceless boy tilted his head in his direction.

"Uh-yes I-I believe I'm the new Joker…" The jester boy stuttered, placing both his hands in his hips boldly, and then immediately clearing his throat. "Uh-what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" he questioned.

The faceless boy smiled, grabbing him by the wrist and began dragging him somewhere.

Surprised, Jack gasped, as he was being dragged.

He then decided later on to just let the other show him what he was supposed to do…what's the worst that can happen?

"GROSS!"

The faceless boy faced him, a wide grin placing upon his lips. "This is your room Mr. Joker sir!"

Jack gave him a disgusted look. "I beg your pardon—Is this what you call a room?!"

The area was as you would call…disgusting.

The room was filled with used tissues everywhere…the window…the bed, in front of the door steps.

"WHAT'S WITH THE USED TISSUES!"

The faceless boy tilted his head, thinking to himself, his finger placing upon his bottom lip. "If I remember correctly…This was Mr. Warden's room before he decided that it was too disturbing and then he left…hmm OH! And those tissues were from Mr. Warden when he caught an awful cold!" the boy explained gleefully.

Jack's eye twitched. "I will not reside myself in this-this animal habitat!"

"But why not?" the faceless boy questioned innocently

Jack gave him a deadpanned look before placing a pitying hand on the boy's shoulder who seemed to be a bit short than he was. "why don't you leave right now and ask an ADULT the reason why I am not quite satisfied of this…place…"

"As you wish Mr. Joker sir!" the faceless boy gave him an 'aye aye captain look' with his hand on his forehead before he left the jester alone in the room.

Jack sighed, lumping on a single chair he found the only thing in the area that was not dirtied…much…and thought to himself when he heard laughing.

"Ahahahaha!you're such an idiot!" it came from the belt that was making itself comfortably in his tiny waist.

"HOW THAT GET HERE AND ON ME?!" Jack's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the familiar belt.

After the laughter gone down, The warden boy scoffed at his counterpart's cluelessness. "you're an idiot..."

* * *

I know it feels unfinished and i might just be because i barely had time to work on in so i apologize for the late upload. thank you for reading.


End file.
